It has conventionally been known that carbon dioxide (carbonic acid anhydride: CO2, called as “carbon dioxide” hereafter) has both properties of being not only soluble in water (water-soluble) but also soluble in fat (fat-soluble) and, therefore, by only contacting the skin and mucous membrane of the living-body being like mixed with water and fat, carbon dioxide penetrates under a subcutaneous layer and expands blood vessels around parts of penetrated carbon dioxide, and it works to improve a blood circulation. Owing to this action of accelerating the blood circulation, it displays various physiological effects such as dropping of blood pressure, improving of metabolism or accelerating to remove pain substance or waste product. Further, it has also anti-inflammation and anti-bacterial. Therefore, carbon dioxide has recently been given attentions also from viewpoints of improving health or beauty other than the purpose of medical cares.
Carbon dioxide in the tissue of the living-body works to release oxygen carried in combination with hemoglobin in a red blood cell. Around parts at a high density of carbon dioxide, the red blood cell releases more oxygen. Thus, supply of oxygen to cells by the red blood cell is mainly controlled by carbon dioxide. In short, being without carbon dioxide, hemoglobin remains as combined with oxygen and the cell becomes unable to receive oxygen. As is seen, carbon dioxide seems to be a waste product resulted from action of oxygen, however, it plays in fact very important roles in the human living-body.
Further, in recent times, oxygen of high density has also widely been known as effective in activity of metabolism, accelerating the blood circulation, fatigue recovery, or stability of blood pressure. Other than them, oxygen has disinfection or sterilization by oxidative effect.
Therefore, for causing to directly absorb carbon dioxide or oxygen into a living body, an inventor of this invention has proposed a gas mist pressure bath device and a gas mist pressure bath system using the cover for the gas mist pressure bath.